


Steam in a Hotel Hallway

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was aggressive in a way that strangers would expect, but not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam in a Hotel Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> do my small word counts draw u in

When they got together, it was aggressive in a way that no one really expected. The two were always openly competitive, taking things like video games far too seriously, neither being afraid to use dirty tricks to win in a game. They didn’t do competition in things that you would think would agitate a relationship, like grades or training. They played well off each other in those aspects. Ten minutes before a test, you could almost always find a calm Weiss helping a panicking Yang study. In training, you could see Yang obliterate Weiss in a rush and telling her just as quickly what she could have done better.

Most assumed that with the way the pair acted about things they deemed serious, they would act in a similar manner in sex. But sex for them was all teeth clanging teeth and hair pulling and nails digging into backs and a terrible amount of hickeys that Yang would have worn proudly if Weiss didn’t force her into something that covered her neck (which resulted in quiet a lot of days where they wore matching shirts). It was taking regular trips to Vale because the idea of having sex even in general area of Ruby and Blake was a turn off in itself. Besides, they were way too loud to deal with doing it in the dorm rooms and Weiss had a good sum of money she wasn’t doing anything with anyway.

So they had their heated sexy times and you could practically see steam rolling out from under the hotel door because Yang always lost control of her semblance a bit in times like that and Weiss had fun teasing her. And then at the end, Yang would make some ridiculous out of place pun and Weiss would give her a loving sigh and that would be the end of that. The next day they would go do something entertaining in town and Weiss would swear she didn’t intend on them matching even though she did because she adored simple things like that. Weiss was always the kind of person who wanted everyone to know if she was dating someone.

And no matter how many times there was a headline about her being seen out holding hands with Yang, she would always be proud of it.


End file.
